Shimon Peres/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Shimon Peres.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin met with former Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres, now Minister of Regional Cooperation, on Sunday. AP Archive Hu Jintao - Shimon Peres.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with President of Israel Shimon Peres during their meeting in Beijing, China, Aug. 8, 2008. Shimon Peres is here to attend the opening ceremony of the Beijing Olympic Games and related events. (Xinhua Photo) Shimon Peres - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Shimon Peres meets with Chinese President Xi Jinping in Beijing, China on Tuesday, April 8, 2014. (photo credit: Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash 90) Japón * Ver Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori (R) leads former Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres to Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi shakes hand with Israel's Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres, July 12, 2006 in Jerusalem, Israel. Shimon Peres - Taro Aso.jpg| FILE - Israel's President Shimon Peres (L) meets Japan's Foreign Minister Taro Aso in Jerusalem August 13, 2007. REUTERS/Eliana Aponte Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres (C) and Palestinian negotiator Saeb Erakat (L) listen to Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (R) Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Shimon Peres.jpg| The Foreign Minister of Israel Mr. Shimon Peres calls on the Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee in New Delhi on January 8, 2002. pib.nic.in Manmohan Singh - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Barack Obama talks Israeli President Shimon Peres (right), Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh, and Danish Foreign Minister Per Stig Møller during a lunch hosted by Danish Prime Minister Lars Løkke Rasmussen at the United Nations Climate Change Conference in Copenhagen. White House Photo by Pete Souza Narendra Modi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prime Minister, Shri Narendra Modi received today His Excellency Mr. Shimon Peres, Former President of Israel. Photo: PMINDIA Asia Occidental Israel * Ver David Ben-Gurion - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres, right, then directer general of the Defense Ministry, with then-Defense Minister David Ben-Gurion in 1955. (Israeli Government Press Office/Flash90) Levi Eshkol - Shimon Peres.jpg| עברית: פגישת ראש עיריית רחובות ורעיות ניצה עם ראש הממשלה לוי אשכול ועם שמעון פרס. מאלבום יצחק וניצה כץ Shimon Peres - Yigal Allon.jpg| Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin with Defense Minister Shimon Peres and Foreign Minister Yigal Allon, 3.6.1974. The State of Israel. Golda Meir - Shimon Peres.jpg| With Anwar Sadat and Golda Meir during the Egyptian president's visit in Israel (Photo: Yaakov Sa'ar, GPO) Menachem Begin - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prime Minister Menahem Begin and Chairman of the Alignment Party Shimon Peres at the ceremony held by President Yitzhak Navon after the inaugural session of the 10th Knesset. Photo: HERMAN CHANANIA, 20/07/1981 Isaac Shamir - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres, a la izquierda, con Isaac Shamir en 1988 en Jerusalén Credit Anat Givon/Associated Pres Isaac Rabin - Shimon Peres.jpg| UNESCO/ Ines Forbes, Mr Yitzhak Rabin and Mr Shimon Peres are welcomed at the entrance of UNESCO Headquarters. Photo: UNESCO Ehud Barak - Shimon Peres.jpg| El presidente Shimon Peres, el primer ministro Benjamin Netanyahu, el ministro de Defensa Ahod Brk y Jefe de Estado Mayor Benny Gantz evento entrante de despedida saliente jefe de Gabi Ashkenazi, Universidad de Tel Aviv (GPO, Amos Ben Gershom) Ariel Sharón - Shimon Peres.jpg| FILE - In this Wednesday, Jan. 12, 2005 file photo, Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon, left, speaks with second vice premier and Labor party leader Shimon Peres prior to a session in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, for the budget vote, in Jerusalem. Sharon, the hard-charging Israeli general and prime minister who was admired and hated for his battlefield exploits and ambitions to reshape the Middle East, died Saturday, Jan. 11, 2014. The 85-year-old Sharon had been in a coma since a debilitating stroke eight years ago.(AP Photo/Oded Balilty, FIle) Ehud Ólmert - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres and former prime minister Ehud Olmert at a ceremony at the President's Residence in Jerusalem on March 20 2009 (photo credit: Olivier Fitoussi/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) stands next to President Shimon Peres (Reuters) Palestina * Ver Shimon Peres - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Palestine Liberation Organization leader Yasser Arafat and Shimon Peres, then Israel's foreign minister, shake hands in Davos, Switzerland, on January 29, 1994. While not as glamorous as the military heroes Moshe Dayan and Yitzhak Rabin, Peres and his accomplishments were every bit as important to the new state of Israel, Marc Schulman writes. REUTERS Mahmoud Abbas - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former president Shimon Peres (right) and Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas. (Kobi Gideon/Flash 90) Turquía * Ver Shimon Peres - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| DEMIREL’IN İSRAIL GEZISI SIRASINDA Abdullah Gül - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel mourns as preparations begin for Peres’ funeral. By ARON HELLER. AP Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Shimon Peres.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Teyyip Erdogan and Israeli President Shimon Peres at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, January 29, 2009 (Monika Flueckiger/WEF) Fuentes Categoría:Shimon Peres